It is common practice to transfer medication from a bulk container to a syringe barrel. After the syringe barrel is filled with the medication, a needle is connected to the syringe barrel. The needle is used to pierce the skin of a patient and inject the medication, intravenously for example, into the patient. In administering medication in such a manner, it is highly important that contamination of the medication be minimized. As a consequence, elaborate and complex coupling mechanisms are required in order to transfer the medication from the bulk container to the syringe barrel.
The present invention is directed solely to the transfer of liquid medication from a bulk container to a syringe barrel so that a predetermined amount of medication can be administered to a patient through his mouth. Since the medication is given orally, the concern of contamination of the medication is significantly reduced. The coupling device of the present invention does not require extensive safeguards to minimize contamination thereof. Rather, the coupling device comprises few elements and is exposed to its surrounding environment for easy access and manipulation by the user.
In one device for loading a syringe barrel with medication for dispensing orally to a patient, a frusto-conical plug is used. The cap of a bulk container is removed and replaced by inserting the frusto-conical plug into the container. The plug is frusto-conical so that it can be inserted into various sized bulk container neck openings. The plug includes a bore which is adapated to be mated with the tip of the syringe barrel. However, it is difficult to provide a proper seal in the container with the plug. Oftentimes, the liquid escapes between the outer wall of the plug and the neck of the bulk container.